


Too Good at Goodbye

by klancestxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Genderswap, Genderswapped!Oikawa, M/M, Sad Ending, This is something I wrote for my English class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: When Tooru opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He sat up from the bed, feeling the in-between of his legs strangely empty. Hair was tickling his chin and his shirt was tighter at the chest. With a big gulp, he reached his hand between his legs and screamed





	Too Good at Goodbye

When Tooru opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. He sat up from the bed, feeling the in-between of his legs strangely empty. Hair was tickling his chin and his shirt was tighter at the chest. With a big gulp, he reached his hand between his legs and screamed. His screaming masked the noise of padding feet on the floor. The door banged open and his mother stopped dead in her tracks. This was _not_ her son. It was a girl on the bed that – strangely – looked exactly like her son.

Tooru’s wide, brown eyes were scared, and his chestnut hair was a mess as he grabbed at his chest. “Who are you?!” Tooru’s mother yelled. Her hand was gripping a bat, eyes wide in fear. Tooru’s eyes went wider.

“Mom! It’s me!” Toru yelled holding his hands up defensively. “It’s Tooru!”

“Prove it.” Her brown eyes were filled with uncertainty as Tooru stood from his bed and ambled towards his closet. It was messy, nonetheless he found the old tattered lunchbox from when he was five.

“This is where I keep all of my personal items. Like the necklace Nana gave me, the ring you gave me for my nineteenth birthday and the tiny alien Hajime gave me.”

His mother blinked and set the bat down. “It is you.” She sighed and padded towards him, hand outstretched to cup his face. “What could have happened to you? Who did this?” She tucked a strand of his – now – long, wavy hair behind his ear.

Toru huffed. It had been years since he looked up at his mother. “The world is playing a cruel and sick joke on me. I can’t go to school like this! I can’t let Hajime see me like this! Mom! I need this to end already!”

_‘Maybe it’s happening because of your crappy personality.’_ Tooru could already hear Hajime’s words.

* * *

 

“Maybe it’s because you have a crappy personality.”

Tooru groaned loudly. He had predicted Hajime’s words correctly. Tooru, being embarrassed, had called Hajime to come over. Over the phone, Hajime had questioned why his voice was a little squeakier than usual. Tooru had lied saying he was catching a cold of sorts. When Hajime had arrived at Tooru’s home, he had laughed, hazel eyes full of mirth. After he calmed down, he asked Tooru what was happening, and Tooru answered truthfully: he had no idea.

Tooru had complained to Hajime because he was being as rude as always. They were searching the web about solutions to Tooru’s problem but came up empty handed. Most of them talked about witchcraft, which neither of them believed in.

“Check it out,” said Hajime as he perched Tooru’s laptop on his lap. “It says here that you should kiss someone who has a crush on, but you don’t like them back or it’s the typical true loves kiss trope. So, basically, nothing valuable.”

Tooru scoffed. “That’s the fakest thing I have ever heard. And trust me, Hajime, I have read fake things before.” He flipped his hair for emphasis. It made Hajime chortle. “I don’t think I’m ever turning back. My life is ruined.”

“You’d make a pretty lesbian.” Tooru shot Hajime a dirty look. “What? I’m being honest.”

“Would you date me, Hajime?” Tooru asked sincerely. He tied his hair into a ponytail, like his mother taught him, bringing out his sharp features. Hajime gulped, ears turning red, looking away embarrassed.

“No, you idiot. Of course not.” Hajime turned around, tips of his ears burning, and tanned cheeks dusted pink. “You should try to kiss one of the girls who always confess to you.”

“I can’t do that, you dolt.” Tooru huffed. “As you can see I’m a girl, Hajime. I can’t just randomly kiss a girl looking like one. Anyways, I like Eiko. It doesn’t work if I like her.” He was being petulant, he knew it, but he was also being honest about it. “And I don’t know who still likes me or who doesn’t.”

With a loud grunt, Hajime stood up from the desk chair and kissed Tooru without preamble. Tooru let out a loud squeak, as he felt Hajime’s warm lips against his. Hajime pulled away slowly, scared to make Tooru flee. His hazel eyes were wide as he looked over Toru. “Toru.” He whispered. “Look in the mirror.”

Tooru stood from the bed and rushed towards the mirror where he let out a loud, cat-like noise when it’s dying. He was back to himself. Tall, flat chest, sharper features and short hair. He slowly turned towards Hajime who was looking away, cheeks pink. “You’re welcome.” He mumbled as he slipped on his sneakers. “See you around.”

Tooru didn’t know why, but he felt his heart breaking into tiny, fragmented pieces as he watched his best friend of years walk out of his room with a broken heart.


End file.
